


Leather Gloves

by KatySummers



Series: Steve Rogers Is Kinkier Than You Think [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Glove Kink, Gloves, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/pseuds/KatySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really likes Steve's uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in so long. Here's a little PWP I wrote in biology.

Since this whole... _thing_ had started with Steve, Tony had been appreciating the super soldier more and more. The hard lean lines of his body and the rippling muscle in his arms as he held Tony tight.

And don't even get him started on the uniform; all that tight, tight spandex did _things_ to Tony, and it was becoming harder and harder to focus on the mission at hand when Steve's ass is _right_ there.

Tony woke one morning, sore, from the mission, of course, and alone in bed. Which was not unusual considering how early Steve got up, and how late Tony slept in.

He rolled out of bed to pull on pants and go downstairs to grab a cup of coffee, when he noticed Steve impeccably folded uniform resting on the dresser. The black leather gloves Steve always wore resting on top.

Tony picked them up and tugged them on, they were probably the only thing Steve wore that would fit Tony. They were slim and smooth and felt just right on Tony's skin.

He could feel himself getting hard thinking about Steve in these same gloves, just in these gloves. He slowly slid a hand down his stomach and fiddled with the waistband of his sweats. He felt the cool leather warm up as he slid his fingers through the course hair of his crotch.

He pushed his sweats down and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as his gloved hand grabbed the base of his cock, and he imagined it was Steve's hand on him. He slowly stroked up and down once and hissed as the seam of the leather glove ran over his sensitive head.

He fondled his balls with one hand as the other picked up pace. His cock was starting to leak at he got closer and he spread the fluid over his length, a sweet slick sound filled the room, along with his panting.

He slid a finger back behind his balls to push a dry finger against his hole. He gasped and came as his orgasm shuddered through him, shooting come on his stomach and all over Steve's gloves.

He sat for a moment, looking at the mess he made, before he lifted a gloved finger to his mouth and licked the come off the worn leather. He sucked every last drop off before he felt a small blush of embarrassment creep up his face.

He quickly pulled the gloves off and put them back on top of Steve's uniform before heading to the shower.

Later that day, Steve showed up to his shop donning his uniform and carrying his shield.

"Hey Tony, Nat wants to spar. Care to join?"

Tony looked up and nodded slowly at he appreciated the view. "Yeah, sure." He put down the fuse he was fiddling with to walk with Steve.

As they were silently riding the elevator Steve turned to Tony and asked, "Tony, did you have my uniform washed? My gloves," he lifted a gloved hand to his nose and sniffed, "they smell really good."

Needless to say, they didn't make it to the training room.


End file.
